The Next Generation of Superheroes
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: The Avengers plot to launch the younger generation. Ensemble series, MANY pairings, canon and original characters, Younger Avengers continuity. Final chapter of this first series is posted. Henry Hellrung/Becky Ryan; Pepper Potts and Regina Mills; the Parker-Danvers family
1. Dramatis Personae

**YOUNGER AVENGERS **is an imagined future for Marvel's Avengers. Canon and original characters are included. I invite you to visit the website (in my profile) for more detail.

**Disclaimer: **The Avengers and related concepts belong to Marvel Comics and Disney. All character concepts and designs of the Younger Avengers are protected under copyright law as sufficiently original derivative works and may not be used or reproduced in any form without express permission.

**Rating:** T

**Y O U N G E R A V E N G E R S**

_Dramatis Personae_

First Generation

**Bruce Banner**, deceased

**Betty Ross Banner**, professor of cell biology

**James Barnes** (Captain America), Avenger

**Clint Barton** (Ronin), Avenger; proprietor On Target Security

**Kate Bishop** (Hawkeye), Ally

**Eli Bradley** (Justice), public defender, deputy leader of the Allies

**Moira Brandon**, actress

**Luke Cage**, co-leader of the New Avengers, leader of the Thunderbolts

**Jessica Jones Cage**, New Avenger

**Anya Corazon** (Spider-Woman), teacher, Ally

**Carol Danvers (**Ms. Marvel), co-leader of the New Avengers

**Jessica Drew** (Spider-Woman), Avenger

**Eva** (Valkyrie), Secret Avenger

**Jane Foster**, astrophysicist

**Lil Harper**, proprietor of Coyote Ugly

**Henry Hellrung** (Anthem), therapist, The Order

**Maria Hill**, SHIELD

**Kate Kildare**, publicist

**Misty Knight**, proprietor, Nightwing Restorations Ltd., Avenger

**Loki Laufeyson**, trickster

**Regina Strange Mills**, former mayor of Storybrooke

**Bobbi Morse** (Mockingbird), director of the World Counterterrorism Agency, Avenger

**Thor Oddindon** (Thor), Avenger

**Harry Osborn**, CEO OsCorp

**Peter Parker (**Spider-Man), New Avenger, freelance photographer, substitute teacher

**Pepper Potts**, CEO Stark Industries

**Clay Quatermin**, SHIELD

**Danny Rand** (Iron Fist), CEO Rand International, New Avenger

**James Rhodes**, general, Secret Avenger

**Reed Richards** (Mr. Fantastic), leader of the Fantastic Four

**Sue Storm Richards** (Invisible Woman), Fantastic Four

**Steve Rogers**, director of SHIELD

**Sharon Carter Rogers**, SHIELD, Secret Avenger

**Natalia Romanova (**Black Widow), Secret Avenger

**Becky Ryan** (Aralune), leader of the Order

**San Ching**, retired

**Sif**, warrior

**Tony Stark** (Iron Man), Avenger

**Johnny Storm** (The Human Torch), Fantastic Four

**Stephen Strange** (Dr. Strange), New Avenger

**Mary-Jane Watson**, actress

**Simon Williams (**Wonder Man), actor, West Coast Avenger

**Sam Wilson** (Falcon), Avenger

**Tiana Wilson**, nurse

Second Generation

**Bianca Banner **(Hulk), daughter of Bruce and Elizabeth Banner, Young Avenger

**Jake Barnes** (Nomad), son of James Barnes and Natalia Romanova, leader of the Champions

**Lindy Barnes** (Ophelia), daughter of James and Jessica Jones Barnes from an alternate universe, Young Ally

**Trick Barton** (Trickshot), son of Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse, Young Ally

**Tess Black**, daughter of Loki, SHIELD

**Dani Cage** (Gem), daughter of Luke and Jessica Jones Cage, Young Fantastic Four

**Amelia Danvers **(Spider-GIrl), daughter of Peter Parker and Carol Danvers, Champion

**Meredith Danvers**, niece of Carol Danvers

**Dario Hill,** son of Maria Hill and Clay Quartermain, Champion

**Tallulah Jones **(Pharaoh), daughter of Kang and Angelica Jones, Young Fantastic Four

**Jenna Keck**, cheerleader

**Bobby Morse** (Bluebird), son of Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse, Young Avenger

**Cooper Osborn**, daughter of Harry Osborn and Carlie Cooper, Young Avenger

**Emily Osborn**, daughter of Harry Osborn and Felicia Hardy

**Norma-Jean Osborn**, daughter of Harry Osborn and Mary-Jane Watson

**Ben Parker **(Captain Marvel), son of Peter Parker and Carol Danvers, Champion

**Lucy Rand **(Young Dragon), daughter of Danny Rand and Misty Knight

**Tony Rhodes** (War Machine), son of James Rhodes and Eva, Champion

**Franklin Richards**, son of Reed and Sue Storm Richards, Young Fantastic Four

**Val Richards **(Marvel Girl), daughter of Reed and Sue Storm Richards, Young Fantastic Four

**Anthony Rogers** (Shield), son of Steve and Sharon Carter Rogers, Young Avenger

**Jamie Rogers** (Patriot), daughter of Steve and Sharon Carter Rogers, leader of the Young Avengers

**Mandy Smith**, law student

**Ginny Stark **(Iron Heart), daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Young Avenger

**Vincent Strange **(Merlin), son of Stephen Strange, Young Ally

**Liv Thor** (Valkyrie), daughter of Thor and Jane Foster, Young Avenger

**Jimmy Wa** (Calamity), granddaughter of San Ching, Young Ally

**Edward Williams** (Wonder Twin), son of Simon Williams and Moira Brandon, Young Ally

**Winona Williams **(Wonder Twin), daughter of Simon Williams and Moira Brandon, Young Ally

**Steven Wilson** (Falcon), son of Sam and Tiana Wilson, leader of the Young Allies

**Nathan Wingfoot** (Wingfoot), son of Wyatt Wingfoot and Lil Harper, Champion

Third Generation

**Rikki Barnes** (Liberty), granddaughter of James Barnes in an alternate universe, leader of the Allies

**Mal Richards** (Phoenix), daughter of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers in an alternate universe, Champion


	2. Step One: the parents meet

**Previously: **_When the National Cheerleading Council made a sudden ruling that no superpowered persons may compete Jamie Rogers launched a protest that stirred up the media and the public; only Amelia Danvers and Natasha Romanova suspect that it is all part of a wider plot put in motion by Mal Richards and other enemies unknown._

"Thank you all for coming." Tony began the meeting the way he has every meeting for the past fifteen years. Pepper had explained it and fifteen years ago he maybe even listened to the explanation. Maybe. He did a lot of listening in that first year or so of marriage when they were both trying to prove something to everyone who said it wouldn't last. Which was everyone. Anyway, fifteen years ago it was about starting from a place of mutual respect or some equally How-to-be-a-great-leader-in-20-simple-steps nonsense. Or at least that was the explanation. Now, it's habit.

Though he did, honestly and truly, respect at least fifty percent of the people in the room.

The parents and guardians of the twentysomething superpowered persons living in New York under the age of 25, not counting mutants, where mutant means "homosuperior" not mutated, because they were still best left to the X-people, with one or two notable exceptions, were spread about the room. Minus a few parents, plus a few team leaders. And Anya who just always shows up at these things.

It was a crowd.

Tony stood at the front, leaning against the desk to put people at ease, but hands clasped and shoulders straight to appear serious. He had a knack for it. Pepper was seated at the desk, papers and packets spread out because even after all this time people preferred tangibles. They were easier to throw back in Tony's face. The rest were strewn about the room in various states of relaxed. Or not, as the case may be. At Tony's words they looked over and waited.

"We're here to discuss the official launching of our younger teams." Tony paused for the question and quip he knew was coming.

"What's that mean?" asked Peter, scowling. "Because I'm not putting my kids in a person-sized slingshot."

Tony raised a hand, either to calm Peter or thank him for being so predictable. "In order to do our job, the public needs to trust us. All of us, young and old, but this meeting it about the younger generation. It's especially easy not to trust the young and that's when everything is boring."

The group shuffled in their seats as he spoke; Peter's scowl darkened.

"Which as you know, it's not," continued Tony. "The Avengers is a brand. We have to protect it." This was met with more shuffling and some grumbling but Tony ignored it. "Therefore, we're going to do this right. We're going to use the next six months as a transition. Team assignments will be decided after graduation and in the meantime everyone will meet with the publicists."

"Ben's already graduated," said Peter.

"Bobby's not graduating," said Bobbi.

Tony waved his hands. "We're using it as a deadline, not a benchmark."

Jess Drew raised her index finger. "Is this whole meeting about our kids and publicity?"

"It's about how to best support our children during this transitional period which includes managing their presentation," answered Pepper.

Jess took that as a Yes. "What the hell am I doing at this meeting?"

Pepper took that as a rhetorical.

Tony shifted in his seat to regain the attention. "Questions?" It had all been decided and really he was being incredibly generous having this meeting before implementing the plan. But opening the floor to questions was another of Pepper's blah blah tips to lead.

"Did you have meetings like this when I was sixteen?" asked Rikki.

"Yes."

Rikki frowned. Anya was already scowling, though mostly in solidarity with Peter.

"What's our cut?" asked Clint.

"Sorry?"

"If we're a brand, that means we're selling. So what's our cut as parents?" Bobbi hit him. "Hey, I'm just thinking of their college tuition!"

Tony scowled and it was far more intimidating than Peter. "Clint, it's at least 33% your fault we have to rebrand in the first place."

"It's probably closer to 99% his fault," interjected Jess Drew.

Peter was still scowling more than anyone else and slightly annoyed that Carol was only irritated at the tone and not the purpose of this meeting. Tony addressed him directly, though his tone made it clear he was being indulgent.

"Peter. What are your concerns?"

Peter glared for a long time before explaining, "My children's lives are up me first and them second. And you sixty-fifth."

"That's cute," said Tony. Peter bristled. Carol closed her eyes.

"Everyone's opinions and requests will be part of the process," said Pepper. "Everyone's voice will be heard."

Jess Drew snorted. Pepper blinked but otherwise ignored it. Clint snorted at that. Bobbi had a headache. So did James, but he kept it to himself. Tony nodded to Pepper and she stood to hand out her packets.

"These are questions to think about and discuss with your children," she explained. Bobbi's headache grew. Jess Drew started laughing. Jess Jones wished to be anywhere else. James started reading. Peter flung his at Carol in disgust. Clint flung his at Peter.

"See? I'm helping."

Tony stood. "Okay, see Pepper for your assigned meeting times and please call Henry Hellrung with any complaints."

Peter picked up his phone and dialed Henry immediately. "Hang on, Henry," he said into the phone and turned to Carol. "I have Henry on hold."

Carol sighed. "I would like to discuss this in private." Peter hung up on Henry and quickly texted him [Sorry! Will call later.]

Tony raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore this exchange. "Meeting adjourned." He left the room.

The crowd started to break off into small groups. The non-parents split away. The parents who weren't superheroes themselves felt out of their league. Simon Williams tried to start a conversation about appropriate hero behavior with a number of people but they mostly avoided him. Pepper returned to her seat at the desk and fielded questions from the parents without specific complaints. Sharon, who had already been debriefed alongside her husband the night before, hung back to assist her.

James stood to leave immediately, pausing only to tell Jess Jones he'd be in touch to discuss Lindy. Jess, who'd spent the entire meeting fidgeting, nodded. "…Not that I have anything to contribute."

"You have plenty to contribute - at least as much as I do," James answered with a sardonic smile. Jess smiled back and told him to let her know when.

Bobbi, Jess Drew and Clint left together, Clint and Jess bickering until Bobbi's freak out became too loud to ignore and they banded together to tell her to snap out of it.

Carol told Peter she'd discuss the situation as soon as they got home, but wanted to avoid a spectacle. Peter agreed and pushed her to leave at once.

"What was the meeting about?" Amelia asked her parents, with some trepidation, as soon as they were in the door.

"It was terrible," said Peter, dramatically, as if the world might be ending. "It was the worst thing ever." Amelia blinked. "Ask your mother."

Carol rolled her eyes. Amelia looked from one to the other, realized she wasn't going to get a straight answer, and crossed her arms to sulk.

"We'll talk later," Carol told her and pulled Peter into the privacy of their bedroom. Amelia waited until the door shut before tiptoeing over to listen. Carol re-opened the door. "This is a private discussion." Amelia bit her lip and glanced at her father; he nodded and she walked away.

"She probably thinks we're fighting over her."

"We _are_ fighting over her." Carol closed the door again and hit a button to set up a soundproof barrier.

"I most certainly am _not_. I am expressing my concerns about Tony Stark's plans."

"You are over-reacting."

"I fail to see how I am over-reacting!" Peter answered as he flailed madly. Carol spread her arms wide to say _like that_. "I'm not over-reacting. I'm reacting. Why aren't _you_ reacting?"

"Nothing new was even said or done!"

Peter shook his head. "It was the _implication_!"

"The implication that Tony Stark runs our lives?" She rolled her eyes. "Let Tony have his delusions. Things run smoother." Peter scowled. "What do you think is best anyway?"

"I have no idea!" said Peter. "That's what Tony is for!" Carol threw a pillow at him. He caught it. "I am of the opinion that someone needs to say what I am saying."

Carol's eyes narrowed. "Have you ever considered that maybe if your kids weren't exactly like you we wouldn't have even had to have the meeting?"

"What does that mean?"

"You just said you are saying this to say something not to contribute something."

"Saying something _is_ contributing," protested Peter. "Tony shouldn't be allowed to roll over us without any dissent."

Carol sighed and sat on the bed. "Tony isn't rolling over anyone."

"Of course Tony is rolling over us. He's Tony!"

"Not in any _meaningful_ way." Carol was tired. "He laid out a timeline and a framework. What is so wrong about that?"

Something in her voice pulled Peter out of his entirely reasonable but self-righteous indignation and he sat beside her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry."

Carol took a deep breath and laid her head on his shoulder. "Peter, I promise no one makes decisions about our family except our family."

He nodded, jostling her head just slightly. "I would like to have a family dinner."

"Okay, but you're in charge of it." She was really very tired.

"I can handle that." He kissed her head and stood, returned to the living room where he found Amelia curled up on the sofa with her brother's arms around her protectively. She must have called him as soon as she was shut out. Peter was entirely unsurprised to see Ben, and equally thankful. It was this he needed to defend. And it was this that calmed him.

Everything was going to be okay.


	3. Step Two: redistribution

[Note: This storyline uses the movieverse _Avengers_ first line-up.]

The room was smaller because the meeting was smaller. But it was also more professional - the room was dominated by a long oval table and chairs currently occupied by the leaders of the New York based teams. Spread across the table were the headshots of twenty six young people - the next generation of superheroes.

"Tony, we need to talk about Amelia's publicity," Carol said in a low voice as he approached his seat. She was there as a representative of the New Avengers, but she had a duty to her family to represent her daughter's best interests, too. And her best interests were not served by the publicist's plan to link her irrevocably to her boyfriend.

Tony raised a hand. "That's not the topic of this meeting."

"That's fine," agreed Carol. "But we are going to have the conversation."

"I look forward to it." Tony's tone was the same as whenever she sent him to yet another sexual harassment seminar; they shared the smiles of two people who'd danced the same dance for some thirty years. Tony and Carol were famous for winning the trophy by stepping on each others toes with artistic purpose.

"If everyone takes their seats we can get started," Steve addressed the group and the stragglers complied. He and Tony took the end seats with Carol (New Avengers), Rikki (Allies), Reed (Fantastic Four), Natasha (Secret Avengers), Jamie (Young Avengers), Steve Wilson (Young Allies), and Henry and Becky (The Order) filling in the sides.

"...yes, I have all your notes and I'll make sure they're a part of it." Henry glanced at the faces around the table. "We're starting, I have to go. Right, bye." He ended the call and silenced the phone as he took his seat. "Sorry."

"Who was that?" asked Carol.

"Kate. She, uh, has some ideas for who fits... best for... well, in her position... for, uh, public relations..." Henry's voice trailed off as Carol bristled.

"But that's not the topic of this meeting," Tony repeated, this time for the room at large.

"Uh, right." Henry ran a hand through his hair. "I just... Kate likes to... I mean, it's not..."

"It's easier to ignore Kate's notes than tell her they don't matter," Becky chimed in with an amused smile.

Carol didn't much like that explanation either. "Why are you here?" Becky's team was based in Los Angeles; having Henry at the meeting made some sense but her presence seemed superfluous.

"To ensure everyone has somewhere to go." Becky was entirely unruffled by Carol. Carol was somewhat less unruffled by Becky and her answer, that Carol worried was in regards to Amelia. She gave the younger woman a curt nod and returned her attention to Steve.

"Right. Team assignments. We have a lot of kids to place so let's get to it. But thank you all for coming."

Rikki raised a hand. "I thought we were making team decisions in June?" That's what had been said at the big parents meeting. Tony gave her a look somewhere between withering and amused. "...Okay, never mind."

"I hope everyone has had a chance to look over the reports from Dr. Richards, Steve, and Jamie?" Reed clasped his hands as everyone nodded. Steve smiled at his daughter and his namesake, the leaders of the two young teams. "Thanks for preparing them."

Steve Wilson saluted. Jamie gave a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Da-Captain."

Steve nodded. "So we'll start with the obvious. Jamie and Steve are remaining to head the Young Avengers and the Young Allies respectively. And Reed, you had thoughts about Frank and Val?"

"Well, they'll remain with the Fantastic Four, of course." Reed's team had always been synonymous with Reed's family so it was only appropriate for that to continue. "My thoughts are regarding Ms. Cage, if we have her plus one we'd have a...younger Fantastic Four as it were."

"Which plus one?" asked Natasha.

Reed shrugged. "Whichever is closest to a torch type."

The group glanced at the pictures. Rikki touched a finger to one. "Maybe Vincent?"

"Tallulah is Firestar's daughter," said Steve Wilson. Tony pointed at him and started moving the pictures around placing Dani's and Tallulah's beside the two Richards kids.

"I like it."

Reed nodded and Steve made a note.

"Jamie, what are your thoughts?"

She straightened in her seat and did her best to look like she was not at all intimidated. "I think it's redundant to have Anthony and Jake on the same team as me." Jamie didn't like that conclusion but unfortunately it wasn't balanced to have three people with the same powerset on one team.

"Who do you want to keep?"

Jamie met Tony's eyes. She knew she wouldn't necessarily get her way, and briefly thought she should ask for what she _didn't_ want...but no, the adults were taking this seriously. Or at least she had to assume they were. "Anthony. He's most likely to drop out." She knew her twin would eventually choose his political aspirations over superherodom.

"And twins are already redundant," agreed Tony.

"I guess."

Tony started moving pictures again. "Which means the Wonder twins stay with the Allies."

"Are we really calling them the Wonder Twins?" asked Carol.

"Shhh." That was still not the topic. "I think we can all agree double twins would be ridiculous." No one answered so Tony assumed they did in fact all agree.

"I also want to keep Ginny," said Jamie. Tony moved his daughter's photo over next to Jamie's.

Carol stood. "I have an idea for Jamie's team." She tapped Jamie's picture. "Cap." Then Ginny's. "Iron Man." Slid Bianca's photo next to the other two. "Hulk." Next Cooper and Liv. "Hawkeye. Thor." She tapped her fingers on the table. "I just need a boy Black Widow." Natasha raised an eyebrow in amusement. Carol's hand hovered over Jake's picture but they'd already discussed moving him and he was more like James anyway. What she wanted was a spy. She slid Bobby's photo into place. "Bam," she finished, quite pleased with herself.

"The original line-up," murmured Steve. He had to admit that was clever.

"Kate will love it," opined Henry.

Jamie looked at the table. "You want me to have a team with Bobby Morse and five girls?" Speaking of sexual harassment seminars.

The adults glanced at each other. "Yes," said Tony shortly. He piled the six photos and added her twin's. "And Anthony."

"...Okay." Jamie sat back down.

"Okay," repeated Tony, though not really in response to Jamie. "We have four for Young Fantastic Four, seven for Young Avengers, and these three are Young Allies. That leaves twelve unassigned."

"If we put four more with the Young Allies-" started Carol.

"Eight left is another team," finished Steve. Everyone turned to glance at the remaining photos.

"Champions," said Natasha.

"Champions?" asked Becky.

"Champions," said Tony. Henry leaned over to explain to Becky the Champions were once Natasha's team, a group of misfits not unlike their Order, really. Tony started moving pictures around again. "Who leads?"

"Jake," said Natasha and Rikki simultaneously. Tony moved his photo into place.

"And Ben," continued Rikki. "He has nearly the same powerset as the Williams twins, if we are worrying about redundancy." Tony moved his photo into place.

"Amelia," said Carol.

"I agree," said Jamie. "She should stay with Jake and Ben."

"Who else would take her," said Carol. She'd spoken quietly, out of personal frustration, to herself; she didn't expect a response, but she got three.

"I would," said Becky, Natasha, and oddly, Tony. Carol looked a bit stunned, and more than a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She didn't quite know how to say what she didn't mean.

"Yes, yes," said Tony, "You didn't mean to insult your own child for being just as impossible as yourself and her father. And therefore just as popular." Carol had no idea how to answer that so she didn't. Tony moved Amelia's photo over next to Jake's and Ben's.

"Well, the other Barnes should be on my team." Steve Wilson said over the threatening to become awkward silence. "And I want to keep Jimmy."

Tony moved Jimmy's photo but hesitated over Lindy's. He addressed Henry. "What do you think?"

"It could be good for her to be with strangers." He traded glances with Natasha and Carol. "Or it could be a disaster."

"That's very helpful, Henry, thanks."

Henry pursed his lips. "Put at least one former teammate with her."

"She does know Jimmy," said Jamie. "They're in the play together."

Tony snapped his fingers. "With Trick."

"Yeah..."

"What?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think they get along. Just that whole Ben and Ginny and Trick and Lindy thing was weird."

Tony was unimpressed. "That's sorted."

"Okay." Jamie shrugged again.

"Bed-hopping is an Avengers tradition."

Carol made a face. "Can we not?"

"Seriously," agreed Jamie.

Steve cleared his throat. He had a headache. "Who's left?"

Tony moved Lindy's and Trick's photos into the Young Allies pile. "Tony, Vincent, Dario, Nathan, and Lucy."

"Lucy's not really being assigned," said Carol. "Right? She's eleven."

Tony shrugged and set Lucy's photo aside. "Right."

"You left off Mal," noted Natasha.

"I thought she was Fantastic Four."

Reed sat up. "...We'll take her..." He looked unconvinced it was for the best, however.

"Make her a Champion," said Natasha.

Carol's eyes widened. "You get to tell Amelia." For whatever reason her daughter had a real grudge against the new girl. But Natasha simply nodded agreement, bewildering Carol further. She had a headache, too.

"Mal and Vincent as Champions?" Tony slid their pictures over.

"No, put Vincent with Lindy," said Jamie. "I think that's better." Tony glanced at Steve Wilson who nodded, and moved Vincent over to the Allies, then the last three to the Champions to balance it out. The group was quiet, looking over the four piles.

"Are we agreed?" asked Tony.

"Yes," answered Steve, and Jamie and the other Steve both nodded. Natasha got up to leave. Henry closed his eyes briefly to relax. Or attempt to.

"Sure," said Carol. "Until we do it all again in six months."

Tony smiled. "Also an Avengers tradition."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Now can we talk about the crappy publicity files?"

"Please bring all complaints to Henry Hellrung," said Tony with a wink. And he was gone before she could compose a properly scathing answer.

"Wait," said Henry looking up from where he'd cradled his head in Becky's lap. "What?


	4. Step Three: meet the press

The press, whether by request or design, were treating the evening's events as they would any celebrity heavy red carpet. There were plenty of celebrities to warrant the attention: actors, models, authors, socialites and of course superheroes young and old. The handlers - who answered to many names and titles and would individually object to the moniker, but collectively were, in fact, handling - had orchestrated the evening from order to presentation and met with every one of the younger avengers individually to do it. The arrivals should build up, but ideally every moment should pop in some way. So the leaders went last, and the ones less likely to grab attention first. The more problematic were paired up and interspersed and would be watched.

Leading off was the youngest, Little Lucy Rand, who walked with her parents beside her. This served a number of purposes: the audience were reminded right off the bat the younger avengers are the literal legacy of the Avengers, but with Lucy being the only child accompanied by her parents, with one important exception, the rest of the group would not be seen as children. And then there was Lucy herself - her exuberance set the tone.

Franklin, Val, Dani and Tallulah - otherwise known as the younger Fantastic Four - walked second and together and not a one wanted to be there. Luckily Lucy's excitement immediately before and the appearance of Hot It Couple Becky Ryan and Johnny Storm immediately after made their indifference, and quite possibly their appearance, irrelevant.

Mal Richards was sent out early in the line-up because she was considered to be the biggest question mark. And as expected, even their introduction sparked confusion.

"Mal Richards and Meredith Danvers."

The press corps erupted into questions, posed as much to each other as the two young women in front of them.

"Danvers?" "Richards?" "The cheerleader?" "Isn't that the engaged one?" "I thought we'd seen the Richards girl... is there another Richards girl?" "How are you related to Carol Danvers?"

"I'm her niece," said Meredith and the press gave a collective Ohhh.

"What team are you on?"

"I'm not, I'm here to support my cousins, and Mal." They smiled at each other. "They're all Champions." Half the press understood that to be a team, the other half was still catching up with the names and relations, or making up what it could mean.

"Whose niece are you?"

Mal shook her head at the question. "Oh, no, I'm from the future."

Half the press stared; the other half started scribbling furiously.

"I'm here to make sure my parents get together."

"Who are your parents?"

"I can't say too much, the health of more than one universe could depend on it."

Meredith started giggling and most of the press decided they'd prefer to assume she was joking. The handlers breathed a sigh of relief, and the two girls, both giggling now, were ushered along.

After that Dario Hill was positively boring.

"You can't miss what you've never had," he answered the inevitable questions about his absent father. The story was old, and cold, and they let it go after a few pictures of his charming smile.

Bobby and Bianca were a funny pair. Not one of the handlers could fathom why they were dating. Bobby seemed a pretty typical teenage boy despite his incredibly atypical upbringing and Bianca seemed one step removed from the Osborn and Stark money crowd. She was out of his league - unbalanced in terms of age, outlook, and powerset. It didn't make sense and the handlers hated anything that didn't make sense. But Clint, who was a handler almost solely to make certain his sons came across in the best possible light, intervened on their behalf to say the relationship wasn't anybody's business but Bobby's and Bianca's, the end. So they walked together and fielded increasingly ridiculous questions such as, "What's your idea of a great date?"

Bianca didn't deign to answer but Bobby stammered: "We like sushi..." and smiled gamely. Bobby didn't really know why Bianca was dating him, either. No more than he knew how he ended up on the A team alongside her, and Jamie, and Ginny, and Liv. He didn't know but he'd been trained since he was a toddler to never let it show.

"Why can't all the Osborn girls be on the team?" asked Bobby as the trio came up just after them. Bianca raised an eyebrow and he had the decency to blush.

"They're very pretty," she agreed.

"You're very pretty!" Bobby rushed to say. Bianca rolled her eyes at his puppy dog expression. Still, she was smiling.

The press had the same question. "Why aren't you all on a team?"

Emily, the eldest Osborn, was the kind of troubled the press never found interesting. She was quiet, devoted to her father, and if mad - which she most likely was - it was the way a well to do housewife in the 50s was mad. She was odd. But she never made a scene and so she was often ignored. At the question she simply shook her head and smiled her empty, possibly overmedicated for the occasion, smile.

"My father needs me." Harry was a handful, and his longest relationship - not counting the on-again, off-again, on-again one he had with Mary Jane Watson - was probably with Emily.

Norma-Jean, the youngest Osborn, was the child of that on-again, off-again, on-again union and she had both her parents' charms. "My mother remembers how ragged her friend Peter was when he was a superhero in high school," she explained as she posed for the cameras. "Both my parents want me to keep all my options open and not to pursue any of ...this," she indicated the line of young superheroes on either side, "until I've completed school."

A poised response that left the door open. Publicist approved.

Cooper, the middle Osborn, was the one who was on a team, and the legacy team at that. She was neither as aloof as her older sister nor as friendly as her younger sister. She was detached but direct and did her best to hide how much she didn't like events. Asked why she made a different choice from her sisters she shrugged.

"Being a superhero beats being a barista."

Ben, who had a comfortable and teasing relationship with Cooper, much like he did with his cousin, chimed into say, "Lindy's a superhero _and_ a barista."

Cooper nodded. "Exactly." And walked away. Lindy frowned thoughtfully after her but set it aside when Ben gave her hand a squeeze as they turned their attention to the cameras.

Ben and Lindy confounded and annoyed both the handlers and the press. Neither intended to and both felt badly in their own way. Whatever question was put forth, Ben tended to over explain, earnestly, and Lindy's most likely response was "I don't know." or no response at all. In a way, they complimented each other. But it was frustrating for everyone involved.

"What _do_ you know?" was the annoyed question after a series of "I don't know"s met queries about her plans and preferences.

Lindy blinked.

"Her answers are more valid than your questions," said Ben.

"Why aren't you on the same team?"

"We are."

"I thought she was an..." There were too many super team names.

"Ally. But we're all Avengers."

"But she's on Falcon's team and you're with..." There were too many super hero names, too.

"Nomad," said Lindy.

"Jake," said Ben.

"Right. With your sister.

"Yes."

"Aren't you ever tired of babysitting your little sister?"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "I don't babysit my sister." Oh, and. "And I'd never get tired of her in any way."

Nate Harper or Nate Wingfoot or Nate Harper-Wingfoot, depending on his mood, was an enigma. He was uncomfortable on the carpet and only slightly more comfortable on the team. He'd always been a loner and he'd never been interested in the spotlight. Nate lived half his life in a bar and the other half on a hippie commune - but not a reservation. His mom was proud of his heritage but he'd never felt a part of it. He didn't ask for any of this - not the powers, not the title, not the attention - and he'd be happy to give most of it back. He answered questions with fewer words than Lindy and moved on as soon as he could.

Anthony was good with press and with parties. He's good with people and with presentation. He's so good some of the publicity team wished he was being set up to be the star instead of his sister, who was nearly the opposite in public, or at least publicity, disposition. The only problem with Anthony was that he actually has very little interest in being a superhero at all.

"No, I have no problem taking orders from my sister. She's far more a combat strategist than I am. We are a different type of leader. I'm not a symbol the way my father is and Jamie."

Anthony's smile was calm; his eye knew just where the cameras were.

"I'm a representative. It's a subtle distinction."

And while the press tried to work out what he meant, he took Vincent's hand before raising the other to wave the way Kennedy or Obama might, with Jackie or Michelle in tow. It was part calculation; to drive that very comparison. And it was part to prove to Jamie, and Vincent, and maybe even himself, that he wasn't compromising anything to be as good at it as he was.

And Vincent is very good at playing the part of First Lady.

Jimmy walked the carpet solo in between the power couple and his costars, Trick and Ginny. It was the kind of attention a drama geek either feeds off of or runs from and even Jimmy wasn't sure which side he fell on yet. But midway through the realization that he was, actually, positioned between two couples who would overshadow anyone he chose to feed.

"Sure I love the musical, hope I'll see you all there. But what I really love is comedy and especially slapstick. What I want to get out of tonight is an invitation to host Saturday Night Live." He winked at the crowd and the crowd was his, if briefly. The watchers made a note.

Of everyone on the carpet, Ginny was best prepared for the event. She was born into the spotlight and lived it, in some ways, every day. She walked the carpet as if she grew up on one because, in some ways, she had.

As poised as Ginny was, Trick was playful. As shy as Ginny still was, Trick was delightful. On paper they were just as odd a couple as his brother and Bianca but in person they had a kind of glow about them.

Ginny answered every question with a thoughtful answer. And Trick answered every question with a quip or conundrum that made her giggle. The press pressed for controversy but he praised his parents for his unconventional upbringing and shrugged at the idea of being overshadowed.

"Does it bother you your brother's on Jamie's team, and Ginny's, instead of you?"

"Nah. We're all one big team anyway. And I see plenty of those two outside of heroing."

Trick winked. Ginny giggled.

The Wonder Twins were nearly as experienced as Ginny and far more excited to appear. They were, like their parents, model/actor/superheroes and while they tended to be better known for their dates than their projects, they were still better known than even some of the "superstars" of the younger Avengers. But because they were better known for their dates than their projects they were walking together, as they had when they were child stars. Of a sort.

Where Jamie and Anthony were pretty dissimilar, Edward and Winona were alike. They posed, preened, answered questions finishing each other's sentences and were like one very genial if generic starlet in two very pretty if generic bodies.

"I have a film in production-"

"-it's a horror flick, really _creepy_-"

"-she visited the set and freaked out."

"And he's working on a pilot-"

"-a supernatural superhero drama-"

"'The Revengers'. It's kind of a true story-"

"-_wink-wink_. And she's going to guest on 'Glee'."

"_Maaaaybe_."

"You will."

"I'm in talks."

"She will. You should hear this girl sing. Not just in the shower."

"Oh you!"

Tony Rhodes was a gentleman. His father was an officer and his mother was a goddess, or at least an alien royal, if a minor one. And still he was probably the most unassuming of them all.

"I've one more year at MIT after this one. And then I hope to work for Stark."

And he was well-named.

Jake was the first of the last group, the leaders, and Amelia was at his side as if she belonged there. The two were the only couple the handlers felt _had_ to walk together. They wanted to sell the package and set Jake and Amelia up to be the It Couple of their generation. No one asked Jake or Amelia what they wanted but everyone lined up to judge.

"There's no date, we're not getting married right away."

"Why wait?"

"We're young." Amelia shrugged a shoulder. "We're focusing on learning and training and growing."

"Then why not wait to get engaged?"

Amelia paused. "We know what we want."

"Each other?"

"That's right."

"What _are_ your plans after graduation?"

Amelia took a breath. "I've been accepted to Maryland, but I'm still considering all my options."

"I'll be joining the military," answered Jake.

"Are you concerned about a long distance relationship?"

Amelia was still. "No," said Jake into the quiet. "What Amelia and I have is stronger than anything." She looked over at him with bright eyes.

"If that's true, then why-"

Amelia's eyes flashed as she turned back to the crowd and snapped. "I am sorry we won't schedule our relationship to fit your approved timeline but does anyone have a relevant question?"

Buoyed by the possibility of drama finally, the response was quick. "Do you have any comments about the cheerleading council's decision?"

Amelia dropped her gaze down, away from the lights, but answered in a clear voice. "I'm thankful for it. Everyone who wants to be a cheerleader should have the opportunity to compete."

"Why didn't you sign your name to the protest?"

Amelia fell quiet again but Jake couldn't answer that question for her. Not that she wanted him to. She turned her eyes up and answered with the same earnestness her brother had, and her father had. "Well, I had some political concerns but the truth is… I was in shock. It all happened so quickly… I was personally attacked for something I just happen to be. My parents did a good job of sheltering me from any of that. I was unprepared and … I've been competing for six years. I'm good and my squad is great and now no matter what happens in April it will be all about Captain America and Spider-Man. Like tonight." Her smile was small and crooked, but genuine. "That's just not the story I wanted to tell."

No questions answered her, only flash bulbs. She stepped closer to Jake but sudden shyness was only more endearing and if anything the attention intensified. He put an arm protectively around her shoulders and started to walk from the crowd.

"Jake!" Someone remembered the actual topic of the evening. "How does it feel to be leading the Champions?"

Jake stood straight, still holding on to Amelia. "I'm looking forward to working with my team mates. I have worked with some before, but it is a good, strong group overall and I know we will do great things together." They held their smiles as more cameras flashed and finally turned away.

Steve Wilson, positioned in between Jake, Captain America's son, and Jamie, Captain America's daughter, was just as All-American.

"I've got a full scholarship to play for Florida State." He raised a hand to wave. "Go Gators!"

Steve was charming and had a way of looking at a girl like she was the only one who mattered and so he had many admirers and plenty of dates.

"No, nobody special right now - no girlfriend anyway - but this here is Miss Jenna Keck and she is surely somebody special."

Jenna grinned. "I'm just so so honored to be here. And be a part of this. And everything."

"Miss Keck, you're a rival at cheer championships?"

"Yeah, yeah, yes. And it is just so so important for the best teams to compete and like all together. It's not a win if you don't beat the best right?"

"Is that how you play, Steve?"

"Well, my philosophy is make every play like it's gonna win the game. Don't hold anything back. So yeah, in that spirit, I think we compliment each other."

"So the first date is going well?"

"Oh, this isn't a date!" Jenna giggled. "_Jamie_ invited me. I guess she saw what I said in the article and like, appreciated it…" She looked over to Jamie waiting in the wings and waved with some nervous ferocity. Jamie grinned back and gave her - and Steve - two thumbs up.

"It's… such an honor," said Jenna again.

"I'm sure. And what do you have to say about the Allies, Steve?"

"It's a good team with good people. Expect great things." He winked at the crowd. "Go Allies!"

Jamie was the superstar of the evening and the handlers wanted her to go it alone or with her father. To which Jamie had predictably said they can shove it, "I'm not de-gaying myself."

Kate rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with that, we are simply positioning you as the leader."

Jamie rolled her eyes right back. "It doesn't matter, it'll _seem_ that way. Aren't you a PR person? Shouldn't you _know_ these things?"

Jamie crossed her arms and glared in defiance. Kate wanted a raise for dealing with obnoxious teens.

"If I had my way Jakelia would be the _only_ younger gen couple to walk together." She tapped her fingers. "Maybe Anthony and Vincent. They should be more popular." Jamie pursed her lips. "This should be about the teams and individuals not who's dating who. That is how you author your own PR." She leaned back and tapped again. "But I don't care a whit what you do. I think you and Thor Girl should go separately, one after another, and end the whole shebang with you waiting for your girlfriend to go in, that would be a nice finale for the carpet photo op." She shrugged. "But it's up to you."

Jamie hated the idea of giving in and hated Kate's smug nonchalance even more. But on consideration it made sense and she agreed. "As long as we go in together."

And so she walked by her father's side. America's Sweetheart, pun intended.

Jamie's remarks were vaguely inspirational and very optimistic without making too many promises. It was a speech both Anthony and Kate would be proud of. And Jamie was too, for what it's worth.

She waited as her girlfriend answered every question with the same square-shouldered gravity and phrase: "I am Asgardian." When the press tired of it Liv walked over to Jamie and the two waved as they walked - hand in hand - through the double doors to the ball.


	5. At the Ball: Pepper

Pepper paused at the the top of the stairs to have a short conversation with herself.

_The gala is going well. _

_Of course it is. _

_There's no of course about it. _

_Of course there's not._

She nodded and made her way to her daughter, standing at the balcony and looking very much like herself. The publicity team had no doubt planned it that way.

"Oh, I'm getting too old for these events. I feel as I haven't seen you all night." Ginny looked over, querying. "You look beautiful, darling. So grown up."

"Thank you."

Pepper smiled. "Where's Clint Jr.?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Trick." Her mother's determination to call Trick by his proper name amused her boyfriend, but Ginny considered it disrespectful - if not blatantly hypocritical - and was equally determined not to tolerate it.

Pepper sighed inwardly and nodded outwardly. "Where's Trick?"

"They're doing a team photo."

Pepper followed Ginny's gaze. The Young Allies were lined up on the first floor below the balcony, being moved into position. "Ah."

The two watched a moment in silence. Trick, Vincent, and Jimmy were hamming it up, and the twins and Lindy were taking it too seriously, while Steve tried gamely to take control of the situation without having any real idea what makes a good photograph or shoot. Members of the other teams were spread around and Pepper wondered why Ginny had isolated herself, but noted Ben and his father speaking animatedly off to one side and assumed it had something to do with it. Well. No reason not to take the bull by its horns. Or some such.

"Your Ben looks quite smart tonight."

"Stop it," Ginny answered curtly.

"What?"

Ginny kept her voice steady and her eyes on the scene below. "You're only complimenting Ben because you don't like Trick."

"I like Trick fine." Ginny shot her a look of disbelief. "I do. He's just not very..." Pepper took a calculated breath. "Serious."

Ginny turned her head away again. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Pepper moved closer. "He didn't answer any of the questions about his future. You're starting university next year-"

"That's me!" Ginny hissed and flipped her head back again to glare.

"I just think-"

"I don't care what you think." And she turned away again. Ginny was going to get whiplash from this conversation.

"Ginny." Flattened lips was the only response. Pepper moved closer again. "Trick is a very nice young man and I'm glad you're having fun-"

"Please stop talking."

"It's not a sustainable-"

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny's voice was beginning to waver.

"I want-"

"What?" Ginny turned again to meet Pepper's eyes; her own were filling with tears. "What do you want? You want me to leave Trick and break up Ben and Lindy so you can go back to disapproving of him?"

Pepper shook her head and touched a hand to her daughter in comfort. "I want to talk-"

"No you don't. You want to _tell_." Ginny pulled her arm away but stayed close. Her voice was low and steady; anger had taken over the tears and she refused to cause a scene. "So, mission accomplished, mother. I understand. Trick isn't serious about anything, including me. Thank you for explaining. I feel so much better now."

Ginny turned on her heel and walked away, equally steady. She wouldn't be humiliated at this ridiculous party. Not any more than she already had been.

"Ginny..." Pepper called after her, softly. But she refused to cause a scene, too.

"Children are so much easier to talk to when they're young."

Pepper turned to find Regina standing beside her, almost exactly where Ginny had been. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh. No, I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude..." She let the thought hang in the moment. Pepper frowned very slightly but waved a hand.

"It's nothing."

"Of course," said Regina.

"Of course," echoed Pepper.

"It's a lovely party, Mrs. Stark."

"Thank you," Pepper answered automatically. "I'm happy you could attend."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course," said Pepper.

"Of course," echoed Regina.

Pepper watched Ginny pause at the bottom of the stairs, possibly to have a short conversation with herself.

"Do you have any children, Ms. Mills?"

"A son," Regina answered automatically and then turned thoughtful. "He's your daughter's age now. But I remember the boy, and the day he turned away from me."

Pepper took a breath. And the bull by its horns. Or some such.

"She thinks I'm some kind of monster out to ruin her life."

"Or rule it." Regina nodded with empathy. "Yes. I understand completely."

"I only want to protect her."

"Offer guidance," suggested Regina.

"Yes."

Regina smiled. "You deserve a drink, Mrs. Stark."

"Pepper," offered Pepper.

"Regina," accepted Regina.

Pepper smiled. "Lead the way."


	6. At the Ball: Amelia

"Amelia."

She whipped around at her name, she'd been waiting - or at least hoping - he'd find her in the crowd. She knew he'd be watching, it was his job, and even though Jake and Ben and her father and Henry had all said she'd done well, she wanted to hear it from him. Almost as much as she wanted to hear it from her mother. Sometimes - and she'd never tell anyone because she didn't want to know what it meant but sometimes - she thought getting an "I'm proud of you" from Tony was as good as or maybe even the same as getting one from Carol. Carol had spent _her_ whole adult life showing off for him, right?

But it was also his job to work the room, speak with every reporter and supporter and cavorter, and be seen discussing presumed Important things with the adult heroes and a select few young heroes. The Important people. Jamie for sure. Steve, probably and Jake, maybe. The Champions weren't really the C team but they may as well be for publicity's sake. It was a better story to say the team's made up of misfits and delinquents. But if Jake, yes, then Jake without her to separate "Jake, leader" from "Jake and Amelia". Amelia understood the publicists' plans even if she didn't entirely like them. Or follow them.

So, Jamie, Steve, Jake as team leaders and Anthony and Tony as namesakes who make him proud - because those two elicit "I'm proud of you" from everyone - and obviously Ginny. Amelia wondered briefly if Ginny saw her father more at these dumb events than at dinner and felt both sorry for her friend and grateful for her own father-daughter relationship. And then also badly both for wanting to steal Tony's attention and for worrying about Ginny - because she knew Ginny hated it when people felt sorry for her and would say she wants for nothing. And then also again for both not telling her father often enough how much she appreciates him and for actually not appreciating him enough, as in, for example, needing Tony (and/or her mother) to tell her what he (and Jake and Ben and Henry) had already told her.

Amelia has a lot of feelings.

But despite feeling maybe badly about it and despite probably not being on the Important people list, Amelia wanted Tony to find her in the crowd and when he did her head whipped around and she didn't bother to hide her proud grin.

Tony had his own proud grin, and two glasses of champagne. He passed one to Amelia. "Well done, Juliet."

Amelia glowed as the glasses clinked. Probably she shouldn't drink more than a sip, if at all, but then it is a party. A celebration, and a toast. And it'd be Tony's fault anyway, right?

She drank the whole flute, eyes twinkling above the rim.

"Here. Have mine as well." Tony switched her empty glass for his untouched one.

Amelia raised an amused eyebrow. "Just who are you trying to provoke?" He winked, or maybe she did, and she downed the second glass.

"What's going on over here?" Peter looked from Amelia to Tony with rising concern.

"We're toasting my accomplishments." She clinked the glasses together as demonstration.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "That's... inappropriate."

Amelia frowned. "Thanks a lot."

"You know what I mean, young lady." Amelia crossed her arms as Peter took the glass from her and handed it to Tony with a look that promised further discussion. But for now he was focused on his daughter and pulled her away to speak more privately.

"You shouldn't be drinking." He understood all the reasons she would want to, but alcohol and anxiety medications don't mix. Especially when her biochemistry is basically unique and no one can definitively predict how either the alcohol or the medication would affect her. "You know that." She shrugged. "I want an explanation."

"I'm impressionable."

Peter agreed but it wasn't an excuse. "You always do what Tony Stark tells you?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Everyone in this room has been doing what Tony Stark tells them to for a month!"

Peter pursed his lips. "Not the point."

Amelia raised her chin with probably false bravado. "Maybe it should be."

Peter sighed. "No drinking." He waited until she nodded agreement. "We'll talk about this later." He walked off to find Tony Stark.

"Aww, not Daddy's Little Girl anymore?"

Amelia's head whipped around again, but this time her expression was far from proud or grinning. She glared at Mal's cheshire cat smile and pointedly turned away.

"Ignore me all you want, I'm not going to give up." Amelia was still and silent; she focused on her father across the room. Mal followed her gaze.

"He doesn't blame you, you know. Or Stark. He blames himself. Everything you do he blames himself." Mal leaned against the rail. She kept her tone conversational. "Hell, so do half the people at this party. What's so special about you anyway. Seem kinda whiny and boring to me. Your whole personality is wrapped up in one person or another. I bet when you're alone you're nothing."

Amelia continued to watch Peter and ignore Mal. But thin lips and white knuckles showed how difficult it was. Mal glanced between Amelia and her father.

"He's trying to decide if he should tell Mom." Amelia tensed. Mal smiled. "He won't. But maybe he should... do you think she'd like you better then? If you were a drunk like her?"

Amelia turned in a fury. _Finally_. Mal smiled and Amelia felt sluggish like the last time Mal was provoking her. Half-frozen. She wanted to attack the little witch, or scream, but she couldn't get her arms to move. She couldn't open her mouth.

"Ooh, are you sure you want to do that?" Mal pulled her lips back in a smile that was disturbing in its pleasantness. She walked around Amelia, nodding at the crowd. "Start something here with all the cameras and what, _every_ superhero in New York?" Amelia blinked; the room seemed hazy and overbright, she couldn't focus. "No one would be proud of you then." Mal stepped back in front of Amelia and pat her cheek. "But I know, you're impulsive. It's okay. I'm giving you another chance." She closed Amelia's fingers around a wineglass. "You can throw that in my face, or you can drink it. Up to you." Mal blew a kiss and everything reverted to normal. The glass felt suddenly heavy in Amelia's hand. Her fingers tightened around its stem, she wanted so badly to give in and fling it. But it's what Mal wanted. She lifted the glass to her lips and sipped deeply. Mal smiled, sweetly, and walked away.

"Amelia! I thought I'd made myself clear." She turned wide eyed to her father, started to shake her head, but then stopped. She couldn't explain. Her eyes filled with tears that Peter took as guilt. "That's it, you're grounded."

"But-" She could hear her heart pounding. She was surprised he couldn't. "Valentine's Day..."

Peter and Amelia locked eyes. Hers were poised between heartbreak and some kind of terror. It was melodramatic, but it was Amelia. His were tired. He was relieved he hadn't gotten to Tony; it was clear Amelia had driven the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, my mind is made up."

Peter reached out and took the glass from her hand. Amelia's lip trembled but she didn't make a sound. She turned and tried to disappear into the crowd before he realized she couldn't breathe. She was more than halfway across the room when she heard her name again.

"Amelia." She paused. "I've been looking for you. Good job with the press."

Amelia forced herself to turn slowly, holding her eyes wide open to keep tears at bay. "Thanks, Tony." Her voice sounded flat but she couldn't help it. She didn't sound like a hysteric. That was good enough. Or it should have been.

"Are you all right?"

She blinked. "It's tiring." Tony nodded and touched a hand to her shoulder.

"You did good, kid." And he was gone.

Amelia took as deep a breath as she could muster. She had to pay attention. She had to remember. She moved quickly to the side of the room, pulled an eyeliner pencil out of her bag and bent to write _IT'S ALL MAL_ on her calf. She started to add a list of initials.

"Amelia?"

She straightened immediately. Jake's eyes were narrowed in concern; he couldn't tell what she was doing and didn't like any of the things he could imagine. Amelia took a step back.

"What did I say right after we spoke with the press? To you?" Only he could have heard and her Jake wouldn't have mentioned it to anyone.

Jake's concern deepened but he didn't hesitate to answer. "You said 'I want to throw up'."

Amelia breathed in relief and let herself fall against him. Jake closed his arms around her.

"What's going on?"

She shook her head. "Not here." She didn't know where. Or when. Work and school and home seemed compromised and she knew Peter would be watching, must be watching right now, to make sure she didn't go somewhere else. But wherever or whenever, not here, or now.

Jake nodded acknowledgement and tightened his embrace, determined to protect her from whatever had her so scared.


	7. At the Ball: Lindy

The ballroom was familiar to Lindy, but not in any way that put her at ease. On the contrary, the event stirred memories she'd rather forget.

_There are two ways to work a room. The first is to blend in. Make it so no one notices you. The second is to stand out. Dazzle them. This is harder but it gets better results. People are paranoid, even when they believe they are alone. But when they are distracted they forget to worry about letting things show._

But they were lessons so ingrained she performed them without meaning to. She'd settled by the string quartet because she appreciated the music but it gave her a vantage point from where she could see and hear most of the room, and the subtle melodies enhanced her abilities. Her mind filed snatches of conversation and information as her eyes flickered over the scene.

"...Why do you put up with it?" asked Cooper.

"He tries so hard to make me happy," explained Bianca, "I don't see what the harm is..."

"...It's weird, don't say anything, but I don't remember how we started dating."

Of everyone in the room, Henry was probably the last person Johnny should have admitted this to. But he didn't notice Henry's response, he went on, "But yeah, it's going awesome..."

"...amazing! Oh dear, I sound like such a bubble brain scrappy pants." Jamie dissolved into a fit of giggles so bad Anthony worried she was choking but if Jenna noticed she simply felt worse. "You'll never invite me back."

Vincent shook his head. "I will _always_ invite you back bubble brain scrappy pants..."

"You don't like parties do you?"

Lindy blinked. Mal had been around since the new year but she'd never spoken to her before. She'd barely seen her. Amelia didn't like Mal. Lindy didn't know why, even Ben didn't seem to know why really. But it was enough they avoided her. Or not avoided, but never sought her out. And Mal had done the same. Until now.

Mal cocked her head at Lindy's lack of a response. Questions about what she liked were hard for Lindy, particularly when asked by people she wasn't comfortable with.

"Me neither." Mal fidgeted, in stark contrast to Lindy's stillness. "This whole whatsit... campaign?" She paused to look at Lindy with each question or comment. "It's weird, right?" But Lindy remained still and quiet; she wasn't ignoring Mal, she was actually listening intently. But she didn't answer with word or gesture. Mal didn't seem to mind.

"Some people are so good at it." She pointed out Ginny, Jamie, and the Williams twins in turn. "They're like automatons." Lindy started at the word; Mal noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Toy dolls," she said a little louder, clarifying, and did a funny little two step to act out her words. "Line 'em up and show 'em off." She stopped the demonstration and returned to leaning, still fidgety, beside Lindy. "But you're not. You just pretend."

Mal cocked her head again and looked at Lindy a long while. "You're real good at pretending. Somebody must have taught you."

Lindy frowned. Mal bit into a nail and grimaced. She'd been picking at her nails throughout her speech, now blood dripped down one finger. It made her skin seem even paler. "Ow." She sucked on the finger and shrugged at Lindy. "Scuse me." Mal walked off, presumably toward the bathroom. Lindy shook her head. Everything seemed suddenly overbright and almost blurred. She tried to find people she knew in the crowd. But everything seemed a little off.

Her parents were dancing. Together. And happy. Not speaking. Just dancing.

Natasha was talking with Bobbi Morse. They were in a patch of dim light and her lips were barely moving, as if she knew, or worried, someone might try to overhear.

Amelia was speaking with Tony Stark. They were both smiling too much. He bent to say something. "Well done, Juliet..."

Lindy blinked. But the haze didn't clear.

Ginny and Jamie and the Williams twins hadn't moved since Mal had pointed them out. _Toy dolls_. The words echoed in Lindy's mind but it wasn't Mal saying it. It was May.

_"What's your name?" _

_The girl had appeared in the first months following the battle. Lindy's attempted escape that resulted in her mother's death, and probably her father's too. This girl and two others were introduced soon after. They'd tried to pass them off as the same but Lindy knew this one, Juliet, was alive the way the others weren't. She was most likely taken, like Lindy was herself. Lindy felt some kinship with her because of it, but not enough to risk herself by answering the question incorrectly._

_"Ophelia."_

_The girl shook her head, tiny braids on the side of her head hit her cheeks as she did. She seemed very young, though they should be about the same age. "What's your real name?"_

_Lindy was silent._

_"I won't tell, I promise." The girl offered Lindy her hand. Lindy was silent. And still. _

_"I'm May."_

_Lindy looked away and pretended not to hear. The girl - Juliet - May - smiled that she'd finally gotten a reaction. She sat down next to Lindy and nodded at the other girls across the room. _

_"You're not like them." They were empty automatons. "The autobots." May called them this after her brother's toys, it was a way to stay connected to him, and their father whose toys they'd been originally. She grinned at Lindy and it made her look even younger. May didn't know she was echoing Lindy's own thoughts and Lindy didn't find it comforting. She found it frightening. Her face tightened but May didn't notice; she grasped Lindy's hand tightly. _

_"You're a decipticon like me."_

Lindy looked for Amelia in the crowd again but she was gone. All she could hear was the music, and May's voice, but not her words anymore. Luke and Dani were nowhere. Vincent and Anthony were nowhere. Jake was nowhere. Ben was-

"Hey." Lindy turned her wide eyes to Ben. In front of her. Here. Here. "Are you okay?" He didn't need her answer to see something had spooked her. Plus he knew crowds overwhelmed her and this one felt potentially hostile even to him. He touched a hand to her arm. "What's wrong?"

Lindy shook her head. "It's too crowded. And bright. And forced." She wanted to explain but the words wouldn't come. "It doesn't feel... real." Her eyes implored him to understand. She needed him to understand.

"We can sneak out anytime you want."

"Yes. Please." She looked out at the crowd again. The noise had returned. The lighting was even. Everything was exactly as it should be. And yet it wasn't, too. "It doesn't feel real," she said again.

Ben nodded. "I know what you mean. Let's go."

He took her to the coffee shop where she worked. It was late and Pi Cafe had nearly the opposite aesthetic as the party they'd abandoned. The cafe was small, dim and nearly empty. The barista knew them so she didn't find their fancy clothes strange, she just looked a little wistful they had somewhere so fancy to go. They sat in their usual corner and Lindy sipped while Ben babbled about whatever he could think of until she was ready to talk.

"I don't like parties," she said finally.

He nodded understanding. "I like some parties. Not that kind."

"They use them to gather information."

Ben frowned. The comment reminded him of an earlier conversation they'd had about the people she'd seduced in service to her program. It made him angry to think about. It made him even angrier to realize she wasn't far off. This party had been just as orchestrated to gather, or distribute, information.

"I'm sorry, Lindy." It was a testament to their relationship she didn't question or refuse his words. She understood by now why he said it.

"Is this real?"

It was also a testament to their relationship that Ben understood what she was asking. He gave her a small smile and a smaller shrug. "As far as I know."

Lindy blinked. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but it was a very Ben answer, and that _was_ what she wanted. She wanted him to be real. Ben didn't exist within URANUS. If none of this was real none of him was real. Not here and not there. He'd be nothing more than an algorithm created to trick her. The thought was unbearable.

Ben leaned over to take her hand and he started to say something more but they were interrupted by the barista calling out closing time. The couple bundled up and walked out into the quiet cold and dark. Lindy looked up at the stars.

"Where to?" His breath spun out in the cool night air. It reminded Lindy of moments she'd forgotten years ago.

_The stars are everywhere, Lindy, even when you can't see them. Wherever you are they're shining on you. People think they're wishes but they're wrong. They're promises. They're promises that no matter how dark the night becomes light is stronger. Light will always win because nobody can take away the stars._

But moments that had driven her without knowing why.

"I want to go home."

He nodded. "I'll take you."

_Nobody can take away the stars._ But somebody had.

"You can't."

She crumpled under the sudden weight of a decade of losses. Ben's quick reflexes led him to catch her before he fully understood what she had said. He pulled her tight and warmed the air around them. Her own personal star. He was perfect for her. The thought was unbearable. Lindy shook with silent sobs but her eyes were dry because sometimes there aren't any tears. Ben was also quiet because sometimes there aren't any words. At all.


	8. Email Discussion

To: Stark, Tony

From: Hellrung, Henry

CC: Barnes, Rebecca ; Danvers, Carol ; Romanova, Natalia ; Rogers, Steve ; Ryan, Rebecca

Subject: General Eval {Encrypted}

**Young Avengers**

This team is probably the most cohesive - for the most part they've worked together before, they are closest in age and experience (note that Cooper and Bobby are a year off the others), and the legacy stamp gives them weight as a team. Jamie is a natural leader and the team respect her.

Anthony, Liv and Bianca seem fine. Anthony is not invested but he's more than competent and unlikely to cause any problems. Liv has adjusted well to the situation. We should keep an eye on Bianca, she may be _too_ calm. Cooper has all the anger management issues Bianca should.

Ginny needs more confidence, particularly in the field. Bobby thinks he's outmatched, though he hides it. Both should gain self-assurance simply by being on the team. Jamie has confidence but is under a lot of pressure and she's becoming increasingly isolated from her peers.

**Young Allies**

Overall they seem stable. Steve is eager to please, he feels some internal pressure to live up to his name and position. I think this fuels a friendly rivalry with Jamie. On his side, not hers. His team is somewhat less serious than the Avengers. Jimmy plays to the audience no matter what he's doing. Trick doesn't seem particularly focused or invested but he's difficult to get a handle on. Vincent is... inexplicable.

The twins are close somewhat to the exclusion of others. Winona has a psychiatric history. Teddy doesn't spend a lot of time thinking but he's very good at taking instruction. I think they're team players.

Lindy is a question mark. She's come a long way, considering, and is integrating. I still think she hasn't addressed her past and when she does it will be difficult. I haven't been personally supervising her therapy. I've seen her a few times and she's ... a question mark.

**Champions**

This is a team of misfits and it looks like one. Jake is an enigma to me but I've no doubt he'll be a fine leader. The main issue will be getting this group of individuals to act as a team. Tony is more than fine but he's slightly older and separate because of that. Dario is slightly younger and therefore separate. Nate is used to being a lone wolf - he's guarded and I think afraid to want to be a part of this.

Mal is another question mark. By logic she should be doing worse than she is. She's stable and really seems to be adjusting very well. She fits in better than she has any right to.

Ben is spread thin, emotionally. He's mainly focused on school, I think as something he feels he has control over. Like the Williams twins, he and Amelia can be close to the exclusion of everyone else and I don't know if it's the healthiest environment for them. I've been working with Amelia for about six months now. She has shown improvement and she's had setbacks. Currently, I'm concerned. She's defensive and withdrawn and that makes her unpredictable. And it becomes a distraction to the rest of her team, especially her brother and her boyfriend. If too much of Jake's focus is on Amelia, he might not be the leader this team needs.

**Actions**

I'm hesitant to make any concrete recommendations without proper intake sessions. And the majority of these kids don't present as needing that. I might recommend family therapy for some of them, but I'd rather speak with the parents privately in that regard. I think a group therapeutic situation like we run with the Order would be appropriate for many of them as long as it's not seen as a punishment and I don't know how realistic that is. Individually, I'm continuing to work with Amelia. Lindy is in ongoing therapy as far as I understand. I'll speak with parents about anyone I _would_ recommend for an intake.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Pepper<em>

Henry,

Thank you for all your work - ongoing - but I feel you've barely touched upon an important issue. Namely romantic entanglements with teammates. I personally believe this is part of the discussion for more of the assembly than Jacob and Amelia. They are not the only two who have a problematic, or potentially problematic, relationship.

Additionally, Jamie is hardly the only one who is under pressure. This project is but one of the pressures on the majority who are making decisions in the next few months that will impact the rest of their lives. Many of these individuals will not be in New York as of next September, I'm not certain this activity and whether or not they will do well at it should be the priority.

Pepper Potts

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Clint<em>

Pepper,

We know you all mean Trick and Ginny. Get - ongoing - over it.

Additionally, the older kids handled the transition from high school to college just fine. This "activity" is pretty damn important.

Furthermore, can't you just say what you mean? It'd save everyone time.

Clint

P.S. You're all welcome.

P.P.S. Bobbi, you shouldn't leave your computer open.

P.P.P.S. Screw you, Jess.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Natasha<em>

I agree with Clint. Don't faint, it happens.

Jake and Amelia's relationship is not problematic and both of you are doing both of them a disservice.

NAR

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Steve<em>

Henry (and everyone),

I'm not too sure I feel entirely comfortable meddling in our children's private lives. No offense, Henry, but this whole psychological evaluation of the kids shouldn't be the main way we make decisions that affect their lives. At some point we have to trust them, just like we were trusted.

Best, Steve

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Pepper<em>

Clint,

In regards to importance, have any of you even asked them if they _want_ to be Avengers?

In regards to both transitioning and specifics, your son is attempting to convince my daughter to put her future on hold to go gallivanting around the world. It's inappropriate and no I will not 'get over it'.

Pepper Potts

P.S. Bobbi, you shouldn't leave your computer open when you hack into the system.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Bobbi<em>

You shouldn't leave me out of your secret email discussions when you are talking about _my children_.

B. Morse

WCA

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Bobbi from Clint<em>

I got this one, Babe.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Clint from Bobbi<em>

Clint, I think everyone agrees with you, so stop making it hard!

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Bobbi from Clint<em>

Fine.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Henry<em>

Steve (and Everyone),

I was asked to write this up for the file. Just as a record. It is not intended to be anything resembling an official work up and should not be used for any direct decisions. Honestly, I didn't expect this kind of discussion... and I didn't include "romantic entanglements" because I didn't think that relevant to the file for the record.

...Can I say take up complaints with Tony? Because I think it's fair and I've always wanted to.

Henry Hellrung

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Henry from Steve<em>

I understand that, but as you can see the discussion immediately shifted exactly where it wasn't supposed to go. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate the work you're doing, Henry, you're a valuable member of our team in this. I'm just concerned that we'll get sidetracked... it happens.

I'll talk to Tony. But you're still our go-to guy.

Steve

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Steve from Henry<em>

I respectfully suggest you have a better chance of un-sidetracking it than I would.

Henry

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Henry from Steve<em>

You're probably right. I'll give it my best shot.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Clint<em>

Peppy, When was the last time you asked Ginny what she wanted to do about _anything_? I think you and I have different ideas about what "future" means. So what if they take a year? It's just a year. Clint

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Pepper<em>

My relationship with my daughter is none of your concern. Ginny has been preparing for college for over 4 years. I run a multibillion dollar corporation and I know exactly how much just a year costs a person.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Clint<em>

Costs? Thanks for making my point, Mom of the Year. Back off my kid. He makes yours happy, you should be _thanking_ him. And me.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Pepper<em>

I do not require parenting advice from someone who abandoned his son to be raised by clowns.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Clint<em>

They weren't all clowns.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

Since apparently this is going to be a free for all dedicated to defending our own children, I want everything you said about Ben and Amelia deleted from the unofficial official file for the record.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Henry<em>

Uh... Take it up with Tony?

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Tony<em>

Tony is currently out of the office. Please direct all questions regarding the Avengers to Steve Rogers and all questions regarding children to Henry Hellrung.

Sincerely,

JARVIS

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Tony from Steve<em>

That's not funny, Tony.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Tony from Steve<em>

Tony!

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Tony from Carol<em>

This is not a joke!

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Carol from Tony<em>

I don't think anyone's laughing, are they?

Sent from my iStark

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Tony from Carol<em>

None of this should have been public. None of it should have been online. Sent from your iStark. ANYONE could be hacking in.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Carol from Tony<em>

Your unending faith in my ability to do my job notwithstanding, none of this _is_ or will be public. Want to join me in Cabo? The weather's great.

Sent from my Starkberry

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Tony from Carol<em>

It's already too public. It's not fair.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Carol from Tony<em>

Don't worry, nobody will remember anything but Pepper and Clint.

Sent from my Starkdroid

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Clint <em>

If you get to delete your crazy kids, I get to delete mine.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

My kids are not crazy. That is exactly my point!

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Clint <em>

Why did we even call Hellrung in the first place? Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Peter<em>

That's enough! My kids aren't crazy, and neither are yours. And you suck. Why are you even talking to any of us? _Jess_ has more influence in your kids' lives than you do, other than as an example of what _not_ to do.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Jess<em>

Oh for Christ's sake, Parker. Leave me out of this.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

Why did we even call Hellrung in the first place? Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?

**...What are you implying?**

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Clint <em>

Not clear enough for you?

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Steve<em>

There isn't going to be an unofficial official file. We need to reign this all in. The point of getting an eval was to _help_ us, right? This isn't helping.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

I will hold you accountable for that. Help us do _what_ anyway?

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Steve<em>

I know.

Form the teams, make sure nobody cracks under pressure, make sure no lives are risked when they don't have to be. The same things as always.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

It's not the same as always. I agree with Hellrung and Pepper for that. Ugh.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Steve<em>

Because they're our children?

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

Yes. This would be a different discussion if they weren't.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Steve<em>

We wouldn't have this discussion at all, because they wouldn't be on any legacy teams. They might not be on any teams at all. We have to separate things sometimes, if only to protect them.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

I'm sure it's easy to separate things when your kids are ON the legacy team instead of the MISFITS.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Steve<em>

They're _all_ legacy teams, Carol. None of those kids came from out of nowhere. They've been part of this life since they were born.

You okayed the teams along with the rest of us. Do you think we should switch them up?

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Becky<em>

Technically, at least three of them came from out of nowhere. Just sayin.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Steve<em>

... thanks for the correction, Ms. Ryan.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

Jamie's team line up was my idea! I don't want to switch them up, I want them to be treated as if they are _all_ legacy teams instead of _the_ legacy team, the unserious team, and the team made up of people no one else wants. Which just happens to be the team I have the most personal connection to. Now Pepper's raising concerns about my daughter's romantic entanglements and Clint's calling her a crazy alcoholic! I think it is perfectly within my rights to be angry about it.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Steve<em>

Listen, Carol. I completely understand your concerns. I can't speak for anyone else, but _I_ don't treat anyone differently. I told you, they're all legacy to me (even the three that Ms. Ryan helpfully pointed out came from nowhere). Jamie has said that she would be happy with Amelia on her team. Your children aren't unwanted or unvalued. Pepper's concerns have nothing to do with the teams, and we all know that. And Clint... we all know not to listen to him, too.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Carol<em>

Fine.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Bobbi from Carol<em>

If you don't do something about your husband I am going to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Carol from Bobbi<em>

Noted.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Pepper<em>

You shouldn't leave me out of your secret email discussions when you are talking about _my children_.

I agree with that sentiment. I am uncertain Mr. Barton's commentary lends anything to the discussion, but in fairness you should both be involved.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Peter<em>

You shouldn't leave me out of your secret email discussions when you are talking about _my children_.

I agree with that sentiment. I am uncertain Mr. Barton's commentary lends anything to the discussion, but in fairness you should both be involved.

And what we have here, folks, is the Potts calling the kettle black.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Becky<em>

You shouldn't leave me out of your secret email discussions when you are talking about _my children_.

I agree with that sentiment. I am uncertain Mr. Barton's commentary lends anything to the discussion, but in fairness you should both be involved.

And what we have here, folks, is the Potts calling the kettle black.

This right here is why Spider-Man is everyone's favorite.

* * *

><p><em>Reply All from Henry <em>

That's enough! My kids aren't crazy, and neither are yours. And you suck. Why are you even talking to any of us?

_Jess_ has more influence in your kids' lives than you do, other than as an example of what _not_ to do.

No one is saying anyone's kids are crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Henry from Peter<em>

No one is saying anyone's kids are crazy.

You mean besides Clint, right?

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Peter from Henry<em>

I assumed he was being facetious... Can you tell your ...Carol I'm sorry? I'm sort of afraid to.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Henry from Peter<em>

I doubt it. He's Clint. I'll tell my Carol that you're sorry, but you owe me one.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Peter from Henry<em>

Oh. I feel awful. How much would I owe you to tell Ms. Romanova I'm sorry?

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Henry from Peter<em>

I don't think you could cover it.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Peter from Henry<em>

For the record, I am sorry.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Tony from Henry<em>

Tony is currently out of the office. Please direct all questions regarding the Avengers to Steve Rogers and all questions regarding children to Henry Hellrung.

Sincerely,

JARVIS

For the record, this is all your fault. Or Pepper's.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Natasha from Henry<em>

Jake and Amelia's relationship is not problematic and both of you are doing both of them a disservice.

You're right. I apologize and I would also apologize to your son and Amelia but I am praying they never find out.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Henry from Natasha<em>

So I should not have told him?

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Natasha from Henry<em>

What? ... Oh. Ha. That's a good one. ... You are joking, right?

* * *

><p><em>No reply.<em>


	9. Aftermath

"You okay?"

Becky knew the answer the way she knew right where to find Henry. But it was important to listen to him say it.

"No."

She sat and touched his hand. "It'll blow over."

"I'm not worried about me." Becky knew that, too. But she stayed quiet. "Or them. We're all adults."

Becky waited. Henry sighed and clasped her proffered hand.

"...I broke a trust. I said too much to too many people in too public a forum and too official a capacity and I ... can't believe I did it. Becky I make mistakes all the time but this..." He shook his head, as sorry as he was, he was also bewildered. "Anonymity is the first rule, it's required for trust. I shouldn't have written half of what I did. About any of them. But Amelia I'm responsible for." He shut his eyes. "I threw her to the wolves."

Becky moved closer and stroked his hair in comfort. "You've been under a lot of stress."

"No I haven't."

"We all have."

Henry sighed. Even if it were true, and he didn't think it was, it wasn't an excuse. Excuses were meaningless anyway. What mattered was figuring the next step. He sat straighter and met Becky's body. His eyes flew open as she pressed her lips to his.

"...What are you doing?"

"You need this." She spoke into the kiss and her hands moved to pull him closer. "We both need this."

Henry's hands caught hers and he held her away. "Becky, if you want to break it off with your boyfriend just tell him." This was the only explanation his mind could find in the moment. "You don't need..."

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't want a boyfriend."

Henry couldn't seem to find any words. His eyes demanded to know what she _did_ want. Becky lowered her eyes.

"You're beating yourself up. ...Amelia Danvers reminds you of me." This was the only explanation her mind could find in the moment. She raised her eyes back to his and leaned closer again. Henry pulled back.

"That thought makes this even more inappropriate."

"You just said we're all adults." Becky looked annoyed but she kept moving toward him, until Henry was pushed up against the edge of the couch.

"Becky." He put his hands up. "Stop." He looked at her directly. "I don't know what's going on with you or me or any of us but _this_ would just make things more complicated."

Becky held his gaze a long while and finally dropped back. Henry relaxed, as well as he could, and the two sat in silence another long while. A silence more heavy than awkward despite what had transpired. Henry stood and touched a hand to Becky's, in comfort, as she had. And he made his way to the door.

"Are we going to pretend it didn't happen?" Henry stopped at the question. "Again?" He turned, somewhat incredulous. He'd always thought he was following her lead by ignoring the handful of times they'd fallen into something physical.

"You're the one-"

Becky stood and crossed her arms. "I just want to be on the same page."

Henry took a deep breath and walked back to her. They held a gaze with angry eyes.

"I love you. You're my best friend. I want that. Not this." He shook his head once. "I want you. Not what you give Johnny Storm."

Becky slapped him squarely, turned heel and marched out. Henry raised a hand to his bruised cheek.

"That's fair. I deserved that."

"Suffice it to say, it was a disaster."

Pepper had a talent for summing up a forty minute story in four words. Regina nodded with sympathy.

"It sounds it."

"It was weird."

Sharon's talents lay outside wordplay. Still, her three word summation was apt to those in the know. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Weird? How so?"

Sharon scrunched her nose. Vincent's aunt was also weird. "You know that saying 'you're too much yourself'?" Regina shook her head. Sharon glanced at Pepper, she also indicated she didn't know. "It's a thing. When you're under stress or you don't get enough sleep... you start acting more _you_. It was like that."

This was met with identical blank stares. "What do you mean?" asked Pepper.

Sharon took a breath. "Well, like you. Going on about how much it would cost you for Ginny to take a year off." She laughed but it sounded ingenuine. Pepper's and Regina's expressions remained the same.

"What do you mean?" asked Pepper exactly as she had before.

Sharon was at a loss and starting to be annoyed. "I mean what I said."

Pepper became suddenly more animated. "I didn't say anything about the cost to me... It's the cost to Ginny." Sharon shook her head; she didn't understand. "She'd be a year behind her peers. That's all anyone needs in this business. She'd never catch up." Pepper spoke each sentence with steady deliberation.

Sharon took a breath. "Oh."

"Oh?" Pepper also had a talent for giving each syllable the weight of a paragraph. "_Oh_? You all thought I meant financial costs? How could you think that?"

Sharon swallowed. She glanced between Pepper and Regina and felt completely out of her element. "Well, I ... like I said, everyone was... I knew it wasn't the real you, but..."

"But it was completely in character for the 'more me'?"

Sharon offered a hand. "Pep, I'm sorry..."

Pepper stood abruptly. "Excuse me." She left the table and the room. Sharon dropped her head in her hands.

Regina followed after. "Are you all right?"

Pepper was not all right. She stood at the window, trembling with anger and hurt. "That's what people think of me. These are my friends and that's what they think of me!" Regina pulled her into an embrace as Pepper fell into sobbing.

"You deserve better friends."

The Parker-Danvers family lived in an apartment with only five full sized rooms. When any of them is angry all of them know. After the discussion between the parents and the committee, Peter and Carol took turns being wildly angry and resigned. Amelia knew something was going on; Ben being asked to come over was the proof.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes and tone.

Peter shrugged. "They're as okay as they've been lately."

Amelia assumed he meant her and closed up immediately. Peter sighed and apologized.

"I meant with the stupid adults."

"What stupid adults?"

"Everyone that isn't me or your mother."

Amelia exchanged a confused frown with her brother and shifted in her seat. She made it as clear as possible she's giving him her full attention and asked, quite honestly confused, "What are you talking about, Daddy?"

"I'm not a fan of this PR push and the team switching." He looked to Carol to make sure she's not about to smack him. Her responding look said she might want to - But mostly she just hates when he's right.

"It's not the PR push or the team switching that's the problem," said Carol.

Peter frowned. "What _is_ the problem?"

"_How_ it is being done."

"That's what I mean!"

"But that's not what you said and _that_ is the problem!"

Amelia looked between the two with approaching panic. "What is going on?"

Amelia and Peter were both flailing. Ben and Carol both had a headache.

Carol sat. Peter followed suit. Amelia moved closer to her brother and held tight to him.

Carol forced her voice to be calm. "Henry and Tony presented some notes about the new teams to the - committee. And the discussion got pretty heated. It got out of control. And your father and I agree that it shouldn't have happened..." She took a breath. "...and I want to say I'm sorry that all this has gone on without - you being involved."

She looked contrite and also tired. She wanted to say more but got stuck at I'm sorry. Peter took her hand and added, "If we'd known it was going to get so _stupid_ we'd have involved you both right away."

Ben didn't answer. He'd guessed something along those lines when they'd been organized into teams. Amelia bit her lip and held his sleeve tighter.

"What did they say about me?"

Peter and Carol exchanged a look.

"It's not important," said Carol. Amelia started to say something but Carol held up a hand. "You can ask Henry to let you read it if you really want to know."

Amelia couldn't tell if she wanted to know. She knew she wanted to cry. Peter leaned toward her.

"If it were important we'd tell you, but the point is this whole thing is silly."

Amelia pulled back and crossed her arms. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"All of it, everything I do is wrong and nothing I try matters."

Peter looked at her directly and said very firmly, but compassionately, "This isn't just about you. This is happening to every single member of your team and the other teams." He shifted his gaze to Ben. "What do you think?"

Ben sighed. "I think you're right, this is all very stupid."

Amelia sat up straighter. "It's too late to decide it's stupid and since no one will explain what _it_ even is I can't react any other way! All that is happening in this room is happening to me!" She paused for a breath. "And to Ben." Tears started to fall. "I'm tired of doing what everyone asks of me and then it ends up being _stupid_."

Peter shook his head. Carol squared her shoulders and told her to calm down, "You're not making any sense." Ben didn't say anything. He just looked tired.

Amelia was getting increasingly frustrated. She stood and looked at each in turn. "What's the most important element of any relationship?"

"Trust," answered Peter. Ben and Carol nodded agreement.

Amelia opened her hands. "And what's _missing_ in all of this mess?"

"Scones," answered Peter. Carol sent him a withering look. Ben didn't say anything.

Amelia dropped her hands. She looked at floor, tears still slipping down her cheeks. "Fine." She walked off to her room.

Peter threw up his hands in anger. Carol massaged her temples. Ben waited, watching for Amelia's return but she stayed away and finally, he left, still not saying a word. Carol followed.

"Ben." He stopped at the door.

"I'm fine, Mom." He wasn't angry, he just didn't see a point in staying.

"None of this is your fault. I need you to know that."

"I know."

Carol frowned. "I'm worried about you."

Ben nodded. "Thanks. But school is hard. And life is hard." He sighed. "I'm not sure I'm cut out to be an Avenger."

"It's not supposed to be this hard. Everything has gotten ridiculous..." She touched a hand to his hair. It broke her heart to see him so defeated. "Being unsure just means you're smarter than most of us. When's break?"

He shrugged. "Second week in March."

"You should take a real vacation."

Ben looked pained. "I can't. If I bring Lindy, I'll feel bad about leaving Amelia. If I bring no one, I'll just feel bad. I'd rather just work on school stuff."

Carol's eyes hardened. "Amelia has to grow up and realize she's not the center of the universe."

Ben blinked. Carol sighed.

"You should go. You should take Lindy and ignore everyone else. You're only nineteen and life isn't supposed to be hard. It's clear you're _exhausted_." He tried to look away but she wouldn't let him. "Dad and I will take care of Amelia because that's our job."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "You should do it because you love her, not because it's your job."

Carol gave him the same withering look she'd given his father.

"My point is it's not _your_ job."

Ben appreciated the point she was trying to make. "Do you want to pay for my vacation?" And he grinned, trying to break the tension.

Carol gave a small smile in return. "That's our job, too. But not for much longer so you should take me up on it while you can."

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Mom."

She pulled him into a hug. "You deserve it, kid."

Carol returned to the living room and joined Peter on the couch.

"That could have gone better." Peter scowled. "What do you want to do?"

He shook his head, he didn't have an answer. He was mad. They were trying, and Amelia was lecturing them as if she's the parent. He'd wanted to foster an air of discussion, so she'd feel good about talking to them again. But she'd turned it all around. Now she'd use this as an excuse to stay silent.

Carol laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled her close and they sat, not talking, but together.

Amelia sat in her bed spinning her ring around and around in her fingers. She was resigned that no one was coming after her. Not her mother, not her father, not even her brother. Buttons was curled up in the window sill; she couldn't even convince the cat to stay close. Her tears had dried, everything was still except the ring. She was alone.

She deserved to be alone


End file.
